


A Rose Is A Rose

by Rakshi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: For Troubled Tribble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds the perfect center-piece on Frodo's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose Is A Rose

**Author's Note:**

> For the Troubled Tribble community on LJ. 
> 
> Posted as a Mathom on Frodo and Bilbo's birthday!

Sam stepped around a puddle then leaned over the nearest flower bed scanning each blossom for signs of disease or wilting. Satisfied, he rose with a smile. His roses were the envy of every gardener in the Shire and his beds of brilliant snapdragons, sunflowers, and nasturtians were the stuff of legends. To Hobbit folk walking toward The Hill and Bag End it seemed that they were gazing toward a living rainbow.

The early Fall rain had graced his beds with new life but Sam knew they would soon begin to fade as Autumn softened the Shire with golden leaves and cooler evenings. He didn't fret though. They would live yet awhile and when Spring eventually blessed them with her renewing warmth their glorious colors would return.

He bent and caressed a special rose with gentle fingers. The blossom was multi-colored and glowed in hues of rich orange and burnished gold. Sam had cross-bred this rose himself and considered it his finest creation. It had taken years to achieve this hybrid but the result was a triumph. 

He carefully cut one of the long stemmed blossoms and carried it into Bag End. Once there, he dampened the cut end and slipped it into a tall vase. This he placed in the center of the dining room table which was already beautifully set with their finest china. 

"Why, Sam," a much-loved voice said from behind him. "You've sacrificed one of your 'Golden Sunset' roses to decorate the table! "

"I have," Sam said, turning to take Frodo in his arms. "And why not? 'Tis a rare and special flower. 'Tis only fitting that it honor the birthday of a rare and special Hobbit." He smiled and kissed Frodo tenderly. "Happy birthday, my dear one. And many, many more."

Sam's 'Golden Sunset' Rose  



End file.
